1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amplifying apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-60278 discloses an amplifying apparatus provided with a detecting circuit for detecting that an output signal from an amplifying circuit includes a DC voltage unsuitable for a speaker, and outputting a detection signal. In this amplifying apparatus, since the detecting circuit detects an output signal itself output from the amplifying circuit to the speaker, the detecting circuit functions as a load for the amplifying circuit, and thus sound quality is deteriorated.